Sunrise
by GalaxyMoonShadow95
Summary: What happens when Rin gets injured while fighting a demon during one of Shura's training exercises and he doesn't tell anyone? Read to find out. Contains brotherly fluff. One-shot.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Blue Exorcist**

**Rin's POV:**

Six months remain before the Illuminati are supposed to make their move. Everyone has been training hard when they don't have class.

Bon and Konekomeru have been studying sutras and fatal verses, Izumo has been training with her familiars, and Yukio has been helping Shiemi study and train.

I have been training with Shura. It hasn't been easy since she likes to take me to who knows where and has me fight all sorts of middle-low class demons. She says it's so I can get better at using Kurikara but I think she also just enjoys putting me through hell. She also has me do drills to help me learn new ways of using my flames since I already know how to control them.

Everyday I would come back late to the dorm room after training and collapse into bed from exhaustion. Every morning Yukio would ask me if I was ok and ask what I have been doing. I would just tell him that I was ok and that I was training with Shura. He would always have that look like he wanted to say more but he wouldn't and we would go our separate ways.

Today was different though. Yesterday Shura had taken me to a desert where we bumped into a unusually strong middle-low class demon. It took me longer then usual to defeat it because of it's long, spiked-tail. After it sliced through my side I was able to give it a fatal blow and defeat it.

Afterwards though the pain in my side started to get worse. I didn't want Shura to notice so I acted like I was fine. When she asked if I was ok I lied and told her I was.

We ended up getting back in time for me to go to Yukio's class. Before I headed for the class room, I stopped by my room, quickly bandaged my wound, grabbed my stuff and headed for class.

When I walked into class, class had already started. Yukio turned and just told me that I was late and to take my seat. I did as I was told and took my seat.

As class continued, my wound started causing me more pain and I started to get dizzy. I didn't notice the worried glances my brother was throwing my way as I tried to pay attention.

After about 10 minutes though everything started spinning faster and my wound started to burn like it was on fire. I didn't even notice that my brother was next to me calling my name because before I knew it, everything went black.

**Yukio's POV**

All throughout class, Rin didn't look well and as class went on, he seemed to be getting worse.

I tried to continue teaching class, but every so often I would steal a glance at Rin, feeling worry sprout within me as he seemed to be getting worse.

Eventually I couldn't take it anymore and made my way to his desk. I started calling his name when he didn't seem to notice me, but just as I was going to shake his arm, he started to fall out of his seat.

Acting quickly, I was able to catch him before he hit the floor.

"Rin!" I said as I gently lowered him to the ground. I immediately began looking Rin over when I discovered blood seeping from his side. Very carefully I lifted up his shirt only to gasp in shock.

There was a deep cut on his side and from the looks of it, there was poison in the wound.

Behind me I heard everyone run next to me and start asking what was wrong with Rin.

"Everyone I need you all to calm down. Rin is going to be alright" I said hoping that would be the case.

"Is there anything we can do to help"? Shiemi asked with tears sliding down her face.

"Yes, I want Miwa and Kamiki to go find and tell her to come to the infirmary, Suguro help me get Rin to the infirmary and Shiemi you come too. I'm going to be needing your help to patch him up" and with that everyone went to work on their tasks that I assigned them.

**10 minutes later:**

Rin lay in the bed, tossing and turning and gasping in pain.

It turned out that the demon Shura had Rin fight had a very strong poison that causes extreme pain, an infection and a high fever and it seems that it also slows down the healing process.

Shiemi was able to find a herb that got rid of the infection, but none of the other herbs she tried seemed to help with the pain or fever.

I sat by my brother's side trying to make him as comfortable as possible, but nothing I did seemed to work.

"Oh Rin why didn't you tell anybody you were injured?" I asked him sadly as I put a fresh wet cloth on his head.

"You know something Rin, you are lucky you were already injured, otherwise Shura would have killed you. She was pretty pissed off that you didn't say anything to her that you were injured" I said with a slight grimace, thinking of how scary she can get when pissed.

I glanced at the clock and was shocked that it was almost midnight.

Not wanting to leave Rin's side, I laid my head down onto the bed and before I knew it I was asleep.

**Rin's POV:**

Everything burned. It felt like everything was on fire.

That was the first thing I noticed as I was floating to the surface to concessness.

The second thing I noticed was that there was something next to my arm.

I tried to open my eyes,but they were to heavy at first. I kept trying and trying until eventually I was able to slowly open my eyes.

When I opened them I had to immediately close them again cause the light was to bright, but they eventually adjusted to the brightness.

"Damn someone must have left the light on" I thought.

I looked around and realized that I was in the infirmary and that it was dark outside.

Next I looked down next to me and was shocked to realize that it was Yukio.

He was sound asleep with his head on his arms on the bed and with his glasses still on.

"I must have collapsed during class. Damn everyone is probably worried about me" I thought.

"Y-Yukio" I said surprised by how weak and raspy my voice sounded.

Yukio shot up, wide awake and looked at me.

" R-Rin your awake" he said as he began fussing over me, asking me how I feel and all that stuff.

"Yukio I'm fine see?" I said as I tried to sit up.

Big mistake. I gasped in pain as my side stretched and started having a coughing fit.

As the fit subsided, I noticed that Yukio was rubbing soothing circles on my back.

"Thanks" I gasped as I was catching my breath.

"No problem. Now lie back down so you don't strain yourself" Yukio said sternly.

Too tired to argue, I did as I was told.

When I was lying back down, Yukio checked me over. He frowned when he checked my temperature.

"You still have a fever, but it seems to have gone down a little" Yukio said seeming distracted.

"Hey what's wrong?" I groaned as a fresh wave of pain hit.

Yukio looked at me with an almost broken look on him that surprised me.

"Why didn't you tell anybody you were injured? Why didn't you tell me?" He asked looking down at the floor.

"I-I didnt want to worry anyone. I didn't think that my wound was that serious, but I guess I was wrong" I said as I turned my head to look out the window.

Yukio looked up at me and started yelling.

" Not that serious! Rin that demon had poison on its claws. It caused you to have a high fever and intense amounts of pain. You're lucky that you were treated when you were otherwise you could have bleed out from your wound and died! Seriously Rin how could you have been so reckless? You could have died and then what? Everyone would have been upset and I would have lost my only family!" Yukio finished as tears rolled down his face.

I turned and looked at him, guilt ripping at me like a hungry wolf and tried to sit up again.

This time I didn't have a coughing fit and I reached out and pulled my brother into a hug.

"I'm sorry Yukio. I didn't mean to cause everyone to worry. I didn't know it would turn out this way. I promise next time I'm injured I will have it treated right away. Ok?" I said as my brother slowly started to relax and pull away from the hug.

"You better or I'm going to sick Shura on you. Now lie back down and rest. Ok?" Yukio said as he gently pushed me back onto the bed.

I was about to protest but yawned instead and before I knew it, I had fallen asleep.

**Yukio's POV:**

I watched as Rin fell asleep, feeling as if a large weight has been lifted off my chest.

I reach over and pull the covers up to his chin and began checking how his wound was healing.

I was surprised to see that his wound was healing at a fast pace.

"Good that means that his flames has finally kicked in" I thought as I re-wrapped his wound.

I looked up at the clock and saw that it was 7 o'clock.

"Shit I better tell the others that Rin is recovering well before classes start" and with that I turn the light off and left the room.

As I walk, the light of the sunrise shines through the windows and I think,

" It is a good morning to be alive".


End file.
